baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Major League Baseball Draft
The 2010 Major League Baseball Draft was held from June 7 through June 9, 2010, to assign amateur baseball players to MLB teams. The first pick went to the Washington Nationals, and they selected Bryce Harper. Round One Total Round One Picks: 32, Most Selections in Round: Los Angeles Angels (3) Pick Notes #15- Compensation for the Rangers not signing their 2009 first round pick, Matt Purke. #18- Received Seattle's first round pick for signing of Chone Figgins. #19- Received Detroit's first round pick for signing of Jose Valverde. #20- Received Atlanta's first round pick for the signing of Billy Wagner. #29- Received Boston's first round pick for the signing of John Lackey. #31- Compensation for the Rays not signing their 2009 first round pick, LeVon Washington. Picks By Position LHP- 3 RHP- 11 C- 4 1B- 0 2B- 3 3B- 3 SS- 2 OF- 8 Most Picked Position: Right Handed Pitcher, with 11. Picks Per Team American League East Boston Red Sox- 1 Baltimore Orioles- 1 New York Yankees- 1 Tampa Bay Rays- 2 Toronto Blue Jays- 1 American League Central Chicago White Sox- 1 Cleveland Indians- 1 Detroit Tigers- 0 Kansas City Royals- 1 Minnesota Twins- 1 American League West Houston Astros- 2 Los Angeles Angels- 3 Oakland Athletics- 1 Seattle Mariners- 0 Texas Rangers- 2 National League East Atlanta Braves- 0 Florida Marlins- 1 New York Mets- 1 Philadelphia Phillies- 1 Washington Nationals- 1 National League Central Milwaukee Brewers- 1 Cincinnati Reds- 1 Chicago Cubs- 1 Pittsburgh Pirates- 1 St. Louis Cardinals- 1 National League West Arizona Diamondbacks- 1 Colorado Rockies- 1 Los Angeles Dodgers- 1 San Diego Padres- 1 San Francisco Giants- 1 Round One MVPs Bryce Harper x1 (2015 NL) Christian Yelich x1 (2018 NL) Round One Rookie of the Years Bryce Harper (2012 NL) Round One Silver Sluggers Christian Yelich x2 (2016, 2018) Bryce Harper x1 (2015) Round One Gold Glovers Manny Machado x2 (2013, 2015) Christian Yelich x1 (2014) Round One Platinum Glovers Manny Machado x1 (2013) Round One All-Stars Chris Sale x7 (2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018) Bryce Harper x6 (2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018) Manny Machado x4 (2013, 2015, 2016, 2018) Mike Foltynewicz x1 (2018) Yasmani Grandal x1 (2015) Matt Harvey x1 (2013) Drew Pomeranz x1 (2016) Christian Yelich x1 (2018) Round One World Series Winners Christian Colon x1 (2015) Chris Sale x1 (2018) Gary Brown x1 (2014) Round One Sandwich Picks These are all compensation picks for other teams signing players or not signing their own picks at all. Total Sandwich Round One Picks: 18, Most Selections in Round: Toronto Blue Jays (3) Pick Notes #33- Compensation for the Detroit Tigers signing Jose Valverde. #34- Compensation for the Boston Red Sox signing Marco Scutero. #35- Compensation for the Baltimore Orioles signing Mike Gonzalez. #36- Compensation for the New York Mets signing Jason Bay. #37- Compensation for the Boston Red Sox signing John Lackey. #38- Compensation for the Blue Jays not signing their 2009 sandwich round pick, James Paxton. #39- Compensation for the Atlanta Braves signing Billy Wagner. #40- Compensation for the Seattle Mariners signing Chone Figgins. #41- Compensation for the New York Mets signing Rod Barajas. #42- Compensation for the Milwaukee Brewers signing Greg Zaun. #43- Compensation for the Boston Red Sox signing Adrian Beltre. #44- Compensation for the Los Angeles Angels signing Fernando Rodney. #45- Compensation for the Chicago Cubs signing Marlon Byrd. #46- Compensation for the San Francisco Giants signing Mark DeRosa. #47- Compensation for the Washington Nationals signing Jason Marquis. #48- Compensation for the Houston Astros signing Brandon Lyon. #49- Compensation for the Washington Nationals signing Ivan Rodriguez. Picks By Position (this round only) LHP- 0 RHP- 10 C- 2 1B- 0 2B- 0 3B- 3 SS- 3 OF- 4 Most Picked Position: Right Handed Pitcher, with 10. Picks By Position (so far) LHP- 3 RHP- 21 C- 6 1B- 0 2B- 3 3B- 6 SS- 5 OF- 12 Most Picked Position: Right Handed Pitcher, with 21. Picks Per Team (this round only) American League East Boston Red Sox- 2 Baltimore Orioles- 0 New York Yankees- 0 Tampa Bay Rays- 3 Toronto Blue Jays- 1 American League Central Chicago White Sox- 0 Cleveland Indians- 0 Detroit Tigers- 2 Kansas City Royals- 0 Minnesota Twins- 0 American League West Houston Astros- 1 Los Angeles Angels- 2 Oakland Athletics- 0 Seattle Mariners- 1 Texas Rangers- 2 National League East Atlanta Braves- 1 Florida Marlins- 0 New York Mets- 0 Philadelphia Phillies- 0 Washington Nationals- 0 National League Central Milwaukee Brewers- 0 Cincinnati Reds- 0 Chicago Cubs- 0 Pittsburgh Pirates- 0 St. Louis Cardinals- 2 National League West Arizona Diamondbacks- 0 Colorado Rockies- 1 Los Angeles Dodgers- 0 San Diego Padres- 0 San Francisco Giants- 0 Picks Per Team (so far) American League East Boston Red Sox- 3 Baltimore Orioles- 1 New York Yankees- 1 Tampa Bay Rays- 5 Toronto Blue Jays- 2 American League Central Chicago White Sox- 1 Cleveland Indians- 1 Detroit Tigers- 2 Kansas City Royals- 1 Minnesota Twins- 1 American League West Houston Astros- 3 Los Angeles Angels- 5 Oakland Athletics- 1 Seattle Mariners- 1 Texas Rangers- 4 National League East Atlanta Braves- 1 Florida Marlins- 1 New York Mets- 1 Philadelphia Phillies- 1 Washington Nationals- 1 National League Central Milwaukee Brewers- 1 Cincinnati Reds- 1 Chicago Cubs- 1 Pittsburgh Pirates- 1 St. Louis Cardinals- 3 National League West Arizona Diamondbacks- 1 Colorado Rockies- 2 Los Angeles Dodgers- 1 San Diego Padres- 1 San Francisco Giants- 1 Team with Most Picks: Los Angeles Angels & Tampa Bay Rays (5).Category:Major League Baseball Draft Category:2010 in baseball